


Even If I Throw Away Everything Else. I Only Need That Smile. – Dark

by downhill1108



Category: B.O.Y (Korea Band), Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, VICTON (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Romance, Violence
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downhill1108/pseuds/downhill1108
Summary: Rumah sakit adalah tempat pertemuan rutin antara Seungwoo dan Byungchan. Seungwoo karena segala luka yang ia dapat dari pekerjaannya, sementara Byungchan karena jantungnya yang sudah lama lemah. Takdir membuat keduanya bertemu. Hingga Seungwoo pun berdoa ia akan bisa membuat Byungchan selalu tersenyum.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Even If I Throw Away Everything Else. I Only Need That Smile. – Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my second work of Seungchan.  
> The story is still based on the lyric from Victon song "Your Smile and You"

TW : Major character death, violence, drug dealing

Ini adalah kunjungannya ke rumah sakit ke-entah berapa kalinya buat Seungwoo (ia sudah berhenti menghitung setelah kunjungan kelima). Untuk kesekian kalinya, Seungwoo datang ke rumah sakit dengan keadaan tubuh lebam di beberapa titik dan sedikit luka robek di ujung alisnya yang perlu satu atau dua jahitan. Saking seringnya ke rumah sakit itu, Seungwoo sudah tidak perlu lagi bertanya kemana harus mendaftarkan diri ataupun bertanya dokter siapa yang harus ia temui. Hari itu hari Selasa, jadi Seungwoo tahu kalau hari itu ia ke Instalasi Gawat Darurat maka ia bisa diobati oleh dokter yang juga temannya.

“Lo tuh jadi _fighter_ buat menang apa kalah si, woo? Nggak bosen minta dijait sama gue?”

“ _Entertainment,_ hyuk. Bayarannya bisa lebih besar kalo gue kalah daripada gue menang. Lo tahu kan gue bakal ngelakuin apa aja buat dapet tambahan.“, Seungwoo menjawab enteng.

Dokter Jinhyuk yang sudah lama menjadi teman Seungwoo ini hanya bisa menghela nafas. Tahu sulitnya hidup bagi sahabat lamanya. Seorang _fighter_ namanya selalu dielu-elukan ketika dia di dalam ring, tapi kalau dia bukan _John Cena_ atau _The Rock_ belum tentu dia bisa dapat kestabilan hidup, terutama di bidang finansial.

“ _At this rate,_ gue kayaknya mending ngajarin lo jait luka sendiri deh daripada lo bolak balik ke rumah sakit.”, ujar Jinhyuk sambil mengawasi temannya itu mengoles sendiri obat salep pada lebam di sisi perutnya.

“Ide bagus, set aja kapan lo bisa ngajarin gue. _Thanks._ “, jawab Seungwoo ketika ia mengembalikan salep pada Jinhyuk dan menurunkan bajunya kembali.

“Nggak lah, yang ada malah luka lo tambah robek kalo lo jait sendiri.”

“Udah jam makan siang, lo ga _break_ dulu?”

“Gue masih ada yang harus dikerjain. Lo makan siang aja di kantin rumah sakit, _at least_ lebih proper daripada _street food_ yang biasa lo makan.”

Seungwoo tersenyum miring dan mendengus mendengar kata-kata penutup Jinhyuk lalu keluar setelah berterimakasih dan menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu. Makanan kantin rumah sakit itu mahal, makanya Seungwoo hampir tidak pernah mampir. Namun hari itu, kakinya secara tidak sadar membawanya untuk menuruti saran Jinhyuk. Kantin rumah sakit itu padat di jam makan siang, beruntung Seungwoo mendapat meja kosong terakhir yang segera ia tempati.

Seungwoo selalu memiliki aura yang seakan berkata “Jangan mendekat“ yang kuat karena tubuhnya yang kokoh dan wajahnya yang diam. Jadi kalau suster senior melihatnya otomatis akan menghindar, suster muda yang tertarik padanya pun juga tidak berani mendekat. Yang berbeda, ada seorang pemuda yang tadi mengantri di belakang Seungwoo tanpa basa-basi dan rasa takut justru meminta untuk menempati kursi kosong di hadapannya.

“Boleh duduk disini ya? Meja lain penuh soalnya, lo sendirian kan? Gue juga kok.”, ucap si pemuda dengan nada yang riang lalu tanpa menunggu jawaban langsung duduk di kursi yang ia maksud.

Entah kenapa, Seungwoo bukannya kesal tapi justru tersenyum saat melihat pemuda itu duduk di depannya.

“Nggak perlu dijawab kan?”

“Hehe. Abis meja lain penuh semua. Byungchan, _btw._ ”

Si pemuda kini menyodorkan telapak tangan dan memberikan senyum manisnya, memperlihatkan lesung pipit nya yang dalam pada Seungwoo. Seungwoo juga tidak paham, tapi entah magis darimana Seungwoo menjabat tangan si pemuda dan menukar namanya.

“Seungwoo.”

Kali itu adalah pertama kalinya Seungwoo dan Byungchan bertemu. Seungwoo bukan tipe yang banyak bicara dengan orang yang tidak ia kenal sebelumnya, berbanding terbalik dengan Byungchan. Byungchan yang periang bisa membawa percakapan dengan Seungwoo dan membuat lawan bicaranya tidak canggung untuk terbuka membalas kata-katanya. Dalam sekali pertemuan makan siang itu Byungchan bisa tahu kalau Seungwoo adalah seorang petarung. Lalu Byungchan yang tidak bisa makan kuning telur memberikan kuning telurnya pada Seungwoo dengan alasan kuning telur baik untuk penyembuhan luka. Seungwoo tahu itu informasi yang tidak sepenuhnya benar, tapi ia malah tertawa dan menerima pemberian Byungchan.

“Seungwoo, gue duluan ya.”

“Oh, udah jam _appointment_ lo?“

“Iya, hehe. _Thanks for the good lunch conversation_. _Until next time,_ woo.”

“Oke.”

Seungwoo masih duduk terdiam Ketika melihat punggung pemuda tinggi itu menjauh dan meninggalkannya. Biasanya, Seungwoo lebih suka makan siang sendirian, tapi untuk hari itu ia tidak keberatan sama sekali dengan fakta bahwa waktu makan siangnya ditemani pemuda yang baru dikenal. Ada rasa sesal pada Seungwoo karena begitu banyak informasi tentang dirinya tidak ia gunakan untuk ditukar dengan informasi tentang Byungchan. Karena itu saat Seungwoo menjalankan mobil tuanya menjauh dari rumah sakit, ia berharap lain kali ia bisa bertemu Byungchan lagi.

Kali kedua Seungwoo bertemu Byungchan adalah ketika Seungwoo yang baru selesai menebus obatnya melihat Byungchan yang tengah melamun duduk di ruang tunggu rumah sakit. Iya, seperti biasa Seungwoo kembali membutuhkan pereda lebam untuk sekujur tubuhnya. Setelah sedikit perhitungan di kepalanya, Seungwoo menghampiri si pemuda lalu duduk dengan santai di sampingnya.

“Hai” sapanya ringan, membuat si pemuda berlesung pipit sedikit terperanjat.

“Eh? Hai! Apa kabar? Lo abis darimana?” Byungchan, dengan sifatnya rasanya tidak cukup kalau hanya bertanya satu kalimat.

“Nebus ini. Lo sendirian?”

“Iya. Baru selesai ketemu dokter.“

“Oh..“

“Eh, lo udah makan siang? Gue laper tadi belum sempet makan. Temenin gue ya?” dengan senyum yang membuat Seungwoo merasa ada yang memenuhi rongga dada dan menggelitik abdomennya, Byungchan meminta Seungwoo untuk bersama dengannya. Seungwoo, tentu tidak akan menolak ajakan itu. 

Setelahnya keduanya kembali menghabiskan waktu makan siang bersama. Kali ini Seungwoo bertekad untuk tidak menyiakan waktu untuk mengetahui si pemuda lebih jauh. Hasilnya, ia jadi tahu Byungchan butuh untuk rutin ke rumah sakit akibat masalah pada jantungnya. Masalah itu pula yang membuat Byungchan beralasan untuk memberikan lagi kuning telur di piringnya pada Seungwoo. Keduanya baru bertemu dua kali, tapi rasa nyamannya sudah seperti orang yang bertemu ratusan kali. Mungkin karena itu Byungchan secara tidak sengaja melontarkan “Gue suka ditemenin makan sama lo.” yang lalu disambut Seungwoo dengan janji untuk menemaninya makan siang setiap ia berkunjung ke rumah sakit.

Sejak itu, kali ketiga pertemuan keduanya bukan lagi hal yang tidak disengaja. Sudah mulai ada ajakan lewat pesan singkat yang ditukar keduanya. Di pertemuan ketiganya ini Byungchan mengetahui kalau Seungwoo sudah hidup sendiri lebih dari 5 tahun yang lalu. Tidak ada sisa keluarga yang merawat ataupun mengetahui keberadaan Seungwoo. Byungchan merasa empati dan memberitahu Seungwoo bahwa secara teknis, Byungchan juga hidup sendirian. Byungchan hanya memiliki seorang ibu (bukan ibu kandung) yang merawatnya dari kecil. Namun untuk alasan finansial, Byungchan harus merantau sendirian di kota sementara ibunya berada di sisi pulau yang lain.

Kali keempat mereka bertemu, Byungchan menemui Seungwoo yang kali ini punya luka sayatan baru di sisi lengannya. Membuat Byungchan memberi reaksi khawatir yang tidak biasa Seungwoo terima dari orang lain. Karena Seungwoo terlalu biasa untuk tetap berdiri walaupun percikan merah pekat mengalir dari bagian tubuhnya. Kembali Seungwoo merasakan ada yang membuat dadanya penuh saat Byungchan dengan hati-hati mendekat ke arahnya untuk melihat jahitan di lengan Seungwoo.

Di kali kelima, walau janjinya adalah bertemu dengan Byungchan, Seungwoo hanya berhasil menemui Jinhyuk di rumah sakit. Pesan singkat yang Seungwoo kirimkan dan usaha menyambung melalui telepon pun tidak berbalas. Kecewa sebetulnya, karena Seungwoo kira Byungchan bukan tipe yang ingkar lalu kabur begitu saja. Tapi Seungwoo kubur pikiran itu, karena siapalah dia untuk kecewa?

Dalam salah satu bilik IGD, Jinhyuk menutup rapat tirai pembatas tempat tidur untuk memberi privasi antara Seungwoo dengan dirinya.

“Woo, akhir-akhir ini luka lo itu udah bukan luka abis tanding lagi deh.” Ucap Jinhyuk pelan, memastikan pembicaraannya hanya bisa didengar Seungwoo.

“Sejak kapan lo jadi ahli forensik?“

“Anjir gue serius. Lo dateng ke gue ada lebam di bahu lah, bekas kena sayat di lengan, sekarang memar sepanjang _bat baseball_ di punggung ditambah baret di betis lo. Gue tau lo dari dulu, lo tau gue familiar sama lo yang kayak gini, woo.”

“Hahah. Jadi tebakan lo apa?”

“Jujur sama gue. Lo balik jadi tukang pukul buat mafia lagi?“

“Ada bahasa kerennya, hyuk. _Bodyguard._ Lo tenang aja, _freelance_ kok. Kalo pas mereka butuh aja. _“_

“Ah anjir. Gue ngerti itu nggak cuma jadi _bodyguard._ Gue pikir lo udah nggak gini lagi.”

“Gue udah sering bilang, hyuk. Gue bakal ngelakuin apa aja buat dapet tambahan.”

“Ya tapi-“ kalimat Jinhyuk berhenti karena Seungwoo mengisyaratkannya untuk tutup mulut.

Sayup-sayup dari luar sana ia mendengar kata _Byungchan, ruang ICCU,_ dan _keluarga_ dari luar ruang tempat tidurnya. Tidak berapa lama, kata-kata itu diikuti dengan suara yang lebih tidak teratur dari putaran roda berat tempat tidur yang sedang beranjak. Suara itu awalnya jauh, lalu mendekat ke arahnya dan menghilang perlahan seperti keluar ruangan.

“Hyuk. Pasien yang namanya Byungchan, dia sakit jantung, tadi masuk IGD?“

“Iya, baru masuk ga lama sebelum lo dateng. Kenapa?“

“Tolong kasih tau gue dia dirawat dimana. Gue harus ketemu dia.”

“Lo kenal? Dia siapanya lo?”

Seungwoo tidak menjawab. Tidak bisa, karena dirinya memang kenal Byungchan, tapi kalau ditanya siapa, ia juga belum tahu. Kenalan? Rasanya sudah terlalu banyak perbincangan yang ditukar untuk seukuran kenalan. Teman? Mungkin, tapi Seungwoo terlalu nyaman dengan Byungchan untuk dibilang teman. Sahabat? Mereka baru bertemu 4 kali.

“Hhh. Yaudah lo tunggu sini, gue cari info dulu”

Tidak lama Jinhyuk lalu kembali untuk memberi tahu bahwa saat ini Byungchan dibawa ke ruang ICCU lantai 5. Keadaannya masih belum stabil, dan rumah sakit sedang mencoba menghubungi keluarganya. Seungwoo lalu beranjak untuk menemui Byungchan setelah ia mengucap terimakasih dan menjanjikan Jinhyuk untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka yang terpotong sebelumnya nanti, _entah kapan._

Beruntung saat itu adalah jam besuk sehingga Seungwoo bisa mencari Byungchan di ruang ICCU dan menemukan pemuda tersebut terbaring di bilik nomor 1. Wajah Byungchan pucat, senyumnya yang Seungwoo kenal hangat kini hilang. Selang infus, oksigen, dan alat lainnya menyambung dari tubuh Byungchan untuk membantu menjaganya tetap stabil. Ada rasa yang aneh, Seungwoo seperti tidak tega melihat Byungchan terbaring tidak berdaya seperti yang ia lihat saat itu. Reflek ia menggenggam tangan Byungchan dan mengucap doa agar Byungchan segera terbangun dan akan baik-baik saja. Sebuah doa, yang selama ini hampir tidak pernah ia ucap, tapi lalu ia tambatkan untuk Byungchan.

Byungchan belum tersadar saat Seungwoo harus meninggalkannya sendirian karena aturan rumah sakit yang tidak memperbolehkan siapapun berada di ruang istirahat pasien. Hingga malam hari, Seungwoo menanti agar bisa kembali melihat Byungchan. Maka ketika matahari terbenam dan waktu menunjukkan pukul 18.00, Seungwoo kembali ke bilik Byungchan, berharap pemuda itu sudah terbangun dari tidurnya. Seungwoo tidak tahu akan kekuatan doa, tapi untuk kali ini ia bertanya-tanya apakah doanya dikabulkan. Byungchan sudah membuka matanya, menyapa Seungwoo saat menyadari kehadirannya di kamar rawatnya.

“Udah bangun?”

“Iya, udah kok.”

Seungwoo menghela nafas lega. Ia sudah bisa duduk lebih santai di samping tempat tidur Byungchan.

“Tadi suster bilang, ada cowok tinggi dan tampan yang nungguin aku pas jam besuk siang. Itu kamu?”

“Kamu..” Sebetulnya itu kata-kata yang Seungwoo putar di kepalanya saja, tapi entah kenapa secara tidak sadar malah disuarakan hingga terdengar Byungchan. Seungwoo malu sendiri mendengarnya.

“Eh, _sorry_. Kelepasan. Nggak nyaman ya?”

“Eh? Nggak, nggak apa-apa. Aku-kamu, juga nggak apa-apa.“

Perubahan yang tiba-tiba ini membuat keduanya canggung. Jadi ada jeda beberapa menit sebelum Seungwoo berusaha memecah keheningan di ruangan itu.

“Itu tadi maksudnya aku tinggi dan tampan? Menurut susternya atau menurut kamu?”

Byungchan tertawa mendengar candaan Seungwoo. Tawanya lemah, karena tenaganya seperti habis. Tapi Seungwoo cukup senang, karena Byungchan bisa tersenyum lagi.

“ _Generally speaking,_ kamu emang tinggi dan tampan. Nggak cuma menurut suster atau aku aja”

“Udah lagi sakit masih manis aja mulutnya.“

“Eh iya, tadinya kita janjian mau ketemu kan? Maaf ya aku nya malah sakit.“

“Nggak apa-apa, ini sekarang kan ketemu, chan. Yang penting aku tau kamu baik-baik aja.“

Kalau Seungwoo tidak mawas diri, mungkin tangannya sudah bergerak ke kepala Byungchan untuk mengelus rambutnya. Walaupun sakit, Byungchan tidak pernah memperlihatkan bahwa ia tengah menderita. Tapi ada sesuatu dalam diri Seungwoo yang membuatnya ingin melindungi Byungchan. Byungchan yang selalu terlihat kuat, yang saat ini harus terbaring seharian di tempat tidur rumah sakit. Kalau bisa, Seungwoo ingin selalu duduk siaga di samping Byungchan. Sayangnya status Byungchan sebagai pasien membuat Seungwoo harus bersedia kembali meninggalkan Byungchan dan menunggu esok hari untuk melihatnya kembali.

Dua kali sehari, Seungwoo tidak pernah absen mengunjungi Byungchan. Seungwoo akhirnya bertemu dengan wanita yang disebut ibu oleh Byungchan. Wanita itu sudah cukup tua, usianya mungkin hampir mencapai 60, tapi garis wajahnya tidak menutupi kebaikan hatinya. Seungwoo yang baru mengenalnya saja bisa paham bahwa wanita itu tulus menyayangi Byungchan. Sebaliknya, Byungchan pun juga sangat menyayangi wanita itu sama besarnya.

Pernah pada suatu hari, Jinhyuk menjadi dokter yang harus melakukan pengecekkan pasien ICCU, termasuk Byungchan. Saat itu siang hari dan ada Seungwoo disana, tetapi Byungchan sedang tidur dan ibu Byungchan sedang makan siang di luar.

“Kondisi Byungchan hari ini stabil, lo gausah khawatir, woo.“

“ _Thanks,_ hyuk.“

“Gimana luka lo yang kemaren? Jaitan yang di betis juga belum lama udah nambah 1 robek lagi di pinggang. Untung nggak perlu sampe dijait, woo.“

“Nggak perlu di- _emphasize_ , hyuk. Ngerti kok gue.”

“Ya kalo lo ngerti terus _take action_ lah. Gue tau gimana susahnya lo akhirnya bisa berhenti jadi _bodyguardard-_ nya mafia. Lo akhirnya bisa keluar dari dunia yang gelap itu dengan selamat, woo. Terus sekarang lo malah balik lagi.”

“Hyuk, gue bakal cari jalan keluarnya. Tapi nggak sekarang, nggak segampang itu.” 

“Udahlah, gue nggak mau marah di kamar pasien. Gue cuma berharap lo selamat, woo. Hati-hati.”

Jika Jinhyuk hari itu lupa kalau ia masih harus bertindak sesuai profesinya, pintu kamar pasien itu sudah dibantingnya saat ia keluar. Seungwoo menunduk dan menghela nafas lelah. Ia paham betul mengapa sahabatnya marah, ia juga tahu resiko pekerjaan sampingannya bahkan lebih membahayakan daripada pekerjaan utamanya sebagai petarung di atas ring. Tapi kebutuhan manusia, tidak mudah untuk dipenuhi jika ia tidak punya pundi-pundi. Maka keadaannya ini hanya akan terus menjadi lingkaran setan entah hingga kapan.

Yang Seungwoo tidak ketahui, Byungchan sebetulnya mendengar dengan jelas pembicaraan kedua sahabat yang bertengkar dalam kamarnya. Byungchan tidak maksud menguping, toh itu memang kamar rawat inapnya. Tetapi Byungchan kurang lebih menjadi sadar kalau apa yang membuat Seungwoo rajin ke rumah sakit -selain Byungchan- bukanlah karena profesinya sebagai petarung. Byungchan bukannya tidak suka lalu ingin menjauh dari Seungwoo. Byungchan hanya takut jika suatu saat nanti akan terjadi sesuatu pada Seungwoo. Karena itu, dengan spontan Byungchan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Seungwoo.

“Yang tadi aku denger itu, beneran?“

Seungwoo kaget, tidak menyangka kalau pemuda yang tadi matanya tertutup ternyata mendengar percakapannya.

“Kamu tadi denger?“

“Jawab dulu. Yang tadi beneran?“

“Kamu denger mulai darimana?“

“Seungwoo. Yang tadi itu beneran?”

Seungwoo memang belum lama mengenal Byungchan. Tapi ia bisa tahu kalau Byungchan, tidak akan menyerah sebelum Byungchan mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Maka ketika Seungwoo mengalah dengan menjawab kalau itu benar dan Byungchan memintanya untuk menceritakan semuanya, tumpahlah semua pekerjaan yang dilakukan Seungwoo. Bagaimana bahwa di setiap waktu pekerjaan sampingannya itu pasti melibatkan entah narkoba atau mafia kelas atas. Namun setiap luka yang diterimanya, setimpal dengan pundi-pundi yang ia terima.

“Woo. Kalo aku yang minta kamu berhenti, kamu akan berhenti?“

“Nggak segampang itu, chan.“

“Aku tau, tapi kamu bisa nyoba kan? Kalau dulu kamu bisa kenapa sekarang nggak?“

Seungwoo terdiam, karena jika ia harus jujur menjawab semuanya, berhenti bahkan bisa menjadi lebih berbahaya dibandingkan waktu-waktu pekerjaannya.

“Woo. Buat aku.“ Byungchan memaksa Seungwoo untuk menatapnya.

“Kalau kamu berhenti, aku janji aku akan lebih cepet sembuh. Ya?“

Pertanyaan itu memang cuma Byungchan yang bisa mengatakan. Karena pertanyaan itu terlalu _innocent_ untuk dilontarkan di dunia orang dewasa. Namun Seungwoo tidak bisa berkata tidak untuk Byungchan. Byungchan yang cepat sembuh, adalah harapannya juga. Oleh karena itu, setelah nya ia berjanji pada Byungchan untuk mencoba. Dalam hati Seungwoo kembali mencoba untuk berdoa, semoga ia bisa menepati janjinya.

Sudah lewat dari seminggu, Byungchan justru memberikan tanda-tanda penurunan pada kesehatannya. Ia kini tidak mampu untuk sekedar sadar dari tidurnya. Dokternya berkata bahwa penyakit Byungchan yang kronis sudah menjadi beban yang berat untuknya. Donor jantung, adalah satu-satunya jalan yang bisa membantu Byungchan. Sekali lagi, dunia terlalu kejam untuk manusia tanpa finansial yang kuat. Byungchan ataupun ibunya belum sanggup untuk menanggung biaya yang dibutuhkan untuk minimal menjaganya tetap hidup.

Seungwoo panik dan kembali berdoa untuk sebuah kesempatan. Kesempatan untuk bisa menjadi orang yang lebih berguna, setidaknya untuk Byungchan. Ponselnya lalu bergetar, dengan segera ia membukanya untuk mengharap kabar yang lebih baik tentang Byungchan. Sayangnya, alih-alih kabar mengenai Byungchan, sebuah tawaran pekerjaan baru ia terima melalui ponselnya. Seungwoo tadinya ingin menghindarinya mengingat janji pada Byungchan yang ia berikan tidak sampai 3 hari lalu. Tetapi melihat sebuah tawaran yang bayarannya cukup untuk membiayai Byungchan membuatnya gelap mata. Ia anggap ini adalah jawaban atas doanya.

Malam itu, Seungwoo berkendara sendirian di jalanan yang lampunya bahkan bagai makan buah simalakama. Di sampingnya, sudah ada 1 tas besar berisi benda haram yang harus ia antar untuk menjemput bayaran. Ia ditugaskan membawa 10 kg ekstasi ke alamat yang sudah diatur sebelumnya. Di sana, sudah ada Yuvin yang menunggunya.

“Vin. _As per assigned._ Sekarang mana bayaran gue?”

“Buru-buru banget sih, woo. Emang mau kemana?“

“Ada urusan.“ Jawab Seungwoo tanpa basa-basi.

“Okelah, kayaknya lo lagi buru-buru banget. Nih, bayaran lo.” ucap Yuvin sambil memberikan tas hitam berukuran lebih kecil dari yang diantar Seungwoo.

Ukuran tas itu memang lebih kecil, tapi nilai yang didalamnya jauh lebih besar dari yang pernah Seungwoo dapatkan dari pekerjaan yang sudah sering dilakukannya selama ini. Seungwoo meraih tas itu lalu hendak mengambilnya dari tangan Yuvin. Ia ingin dengan cepat pergi dari situ. Namun Yuvin menahan tas itu. Ekspresinya tidak terbaca, tapi matanya gelap dan mengkilat, dipadu dengan senyum yang miring. Seungwoo tahu, itu bukan pertanda yang baik.

“Denger-denger, katanya lo mau ini jadi kerjaan yang terakhir?“

“Iya. Gue habis ini bakal pindah keluar kota, gue nggak bisa bantu lo lagi.“

“Oh. Pindah keluar kota“

Ada jeda hening beberapa saat diantara keduanya. Lalu Yuvin melepaskan genggamannya pada tas itu. Membiarkannya beralih kepemilikan pada Seungwoo.

“Oke kalo gitu, semoga kita nggak ketemu lagi, woo.”

Seungwoo lalu berbalik meninggalkan Yuvin. Kalau Seungwoo saat itu sedang tidak kalut, mungkin ia akan curiga mengapa jalannya seperti terlalu mudah. Tetapi saat itu kepalanya hanya berisi kondisi Byungchan yang memburuk. Oleh karena itu, Seungwoo tidak bisa menghindar ketika satu tembakan peluru Yuvin menembus punggungnya. Beruntung bagi Seungwoo, peluru itu tidak menembus jantungnya sehingga ia masih bisa hidup. Namun tembakan itu mampu membuatnya tersungkur di atas aspal. Seungwoo berusaha keras untuk bangkit perlahan, menyeret tubuhnya hingga ia mampu sampai di pintu mobil dengan susah payah. 

“Nggak segampang itu Seungwoo!” Kini Yuvin berteriak, lalu satu tembakan lagi ia layangkan pada Seungwoo.

Keberuntungan tidak berpihak pada Yuvin, karena peluru kedua hanya bersarang pada lengan kanan Seungwoo yang lalu segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Dengan sisa tenaganya, secepat mungkin Seungwoo menjalankan mobilnya. Tidak lagi mempedulikan dimana Yuvin. Tujuannya hanya satu, rumah sakit. Entah berapa liter darah yang keluar dalam perjalanannya. Tapi Seungwoo lega bahwa ia bisa mencapai rumah sakit dan segera menemukan Jinhyuk.

“Hyuk...“

“Seungwoo! Anjing. Lo kenapa?!“

“Itu... tas.. uang. Byungchan.. Lo tau kan.. sekarang, hyuk”

Seungwoo mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Ia hanya berharap keinginan yang ia pernah sampaikan pada Jinhyuk kini dapat ia lakukan. Jinhyuk, sebagai sahabat, paham maksudnya tetapi ia tidak tega untuk melakukannya. Tetapi Jinhyuk yang berpikir sesuai profesinya, paham bahwa akan lebih besar peluang jika Seungwoo memilih untuk menyelamatkan Byungchan. Maka dengan instruksi yang ia berikan, suster dan staf rumah sakit lainnya bisa mengkoordinasikan keinginan Seungwoo.

Malam itu juga, ibu Byungchan diberi kabar yang menggembirakan. Byungchan mendapat seorang dermawan tanpa nama yang membantunya. Dan segera Byungchan akan bersiap untuk menerima donornya. Lalu Seungwoo juga menerima kabar yang menggembirakan, bahwa ia telah berhasil. Ia telah berhasil menjadi orang yang berguna untuk Byungchan. Ia berhasil menjaga Byungchan untuk tetap hidup. Hal itu lebih dari cukup untuk Seungwoo, karena diantara gelap yang ia rasakan perlahan, ia bisa membayangkan senyum Byungchan.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it :)  
> Feel free to leave comments below


End file.
